


Puppies, Kitties and Birds, Oh My!

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Jamison wants to adopt a pet so he and Satya decide to check out their local pet store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Used this prompt from a tumblr: Imagine your OTP in a pet store. Person A, instead of admiring the animals, admires Person B’s enthusiasm at looking at all of the animals.

"PUPPIES!" Jamison pressed his face against the window. "Look at you, who's a cute little fuzzy-wuzzy? Is it you? Yes, it's you!"

They hadn't even entered the store and already, Jamison was excited. The puppies on the other side of the glass jumped about, equally excited. Satya smiled as she joined her boyfriend, taking a look at the chubby dogs. Yes, they were adorable.

"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go inside!"

Jamison grabbed Satya's hand and pulled her into the store. Satya allowed her date mate to pull her inside. Jamison loved animals. This had surprised Satya, but Roadhog explained that in the Outback, there were tons of lost animals that wandered about the barren land. Some were feral, but for the most part, Jamison loved all animals. It didn't matter if it was a dog, cat, a snake or even a bird that wandered his way, Jamison adored every single type of animal. He was the kind of person who scooped up spiders and placed them outside instead of stepping on them. Whenever there was a bug inside the compound, Jamison was called to care for it. Satya found it endearing.

"Satya, look! Kitties!"

Jamison pulled her over to display that held some fuzzy kittens. Smiling, Jamison reached in and picked one up. The small tabby kitten mewed, looking up at Jamison. It purred, snuggling into his chest. Satya grinned as Jamison's eyes went wide.

"Satya, it likes me! Can I get this one?"

"We've just entered the store. Don't you want to keep looking? You haven't even inspected the rabbits or the birds."

"They've got birds?" Jamison perked up.

"Yes. Right over there. Place the kitty back in her pen, and we can come back later."

Jamison glanced at the cat before putting her back into her pen with the other kittens. Satya followed him as he headed over to the bird section. A large Australian Grey parrot was sitting out, blinking at customers who passed him.

"Wow, ain't he a beaut?" Jamison said.

"Beaut," The bird repeated. "Beaut."

"Satya, can we get this one?" He asked.

"Jamison, you can't fall in love with every single animal we come across."

"Yes, I can!"

Satya just giggled. Jamison was a strange little man, and she loved him. She remembered when the two of them had met. At first, Satya didn't have a high opinion of him or Roadhog. But she had kept her mouth shut because she found insulting someone just for the sake of it didn't help with anything in the long run. She kept her distance for the most part, but Junkrat seemed always to find a way to talk to her. Being polite, she would speak to him and slowly, she found herself enjoying his company.

While he seemed to be a bit odd, Jamison was smart. In fact, he was brilliant. His methods were unorthodox, but Jamison knew how to build a bomb out of almost anything! Granted, that could be both a blessing and curse, but it was handy in a pinch. Jamison was resourceful; she would give him that.

"Satya, look at the hamsters! Let's get fifty."

"No Jamison."

"Satya, the bunnies are so fluffy!"

"Jamison, you can't put the bunny in your pocket."

"LOOK AT ALL THE FISH SATYA!"

"Yes Jamison, I see them."

The two of them spent about an hour in the pet store when they came upon one of the saddest looking dogs Satya had ever seen. It was a mutt that was missing one eye and had three deep scars across its face. But the dog smiled when Satya and Jamison approached it, tail wagging. Satya looked the paper hanging above the dog's cage.

"Hello, my name is Honeysuckle, and I need a home! I was found in a junkyard, tied to an old car. I was starving, bleeding and sick. I know I look rough around the edges, but I will always promise to love you." Satya read.

"I want this one." Jamison declared.

"What?" Satya looked at him in surprise.

"Satya, she needs us. Come on, look at her," Jamison said. "Please? She might get stuck her because she looks rough. Can't we take her home?"

Jamison was giving her that look. That look she couldn't say no too. His eyes were big and round, brimming with hope. Satya looked back at Honeysuckle whose tail was still wagging. She reached out a hand. Honeysuckle sniffed it before licking Satya's fingers.

"Who's a good girl?" Satya asked.

Honeysuckle's tail started wagging faster.

"You are." Satya grinned. "Alright, let's go to the front and ask for the paperwork."

"Did ya hear that girl? You're coming home with us!" Jamison grinned.

Honeysuckle responded by licking Jamison's face. Satya just smiled. What an unconventional dog Honeysuckle was. Maybe that was why Jamison liked her so much. He was unconventional too. But either way, the dog needed a home, and it also needed love. Luckily, Satya and Jamison could provide Honeysuckle with all the love she needed.

 


End file.
